


Heilig Abend

by BigLeoSis



Series: Fanfiction Adventskalender 2017 [24]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fanfiction Adventskalender, First Christmas Together, Fluff, Kylux - Freeform, M/M, Merry Christmas
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-24
Updated: 2017-12-24
Packaged: 2019-02-19 13:32:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13124772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BigLeoSis/pseuds/BigLeoSis
Summary: Meine Lieben,das ist die letzte Geschichte im diesjährigen Fanfiction-Adventskalender!Vielen Dank an alle, die die kleinen Stories gelesen haben und ich hoffe ich konnte euch die Vorweihnachtszeit ein wenig damit versüßen!Ich wünsche euch allen ein gesegnetes und frohes Weihnachten! Genießt die Zeit mit euren Familien und Freunden!My dears,I wish you all a very merry and happy Christmas! Have fun and enjoy the time with your family and friends!





	Heilig Abend

**Author's Note:**

> Meine Lieben,  
> das ist die letzte Geschichte im diesjährigen Fanfiction-Adventskalender!  
> Vielen Dank an alle, die die kleinen Stories gelesen haben und ich hoffe ich konnte euch die Vorweihnachtszeit ein wenig damit versüßen!  
> Ich wünsche euch allen ein gesegnetes und frohes Weihnachten! Genießt die Zeit mit euren Familien und Freunden!
> 
> My dears,  
> I wish you all a very merry and happy Christmas! Have fun and enjoy the time with your family and friends!

**24 | Heilig Abend**

Es war das erste Weihnachtsfest, das Ben ohne seine Familie verbrachte.  
Sein Vater war im letzten Jahr bei einem tragischen Unfall ums Leben gekommen und seine Mutter befand sich auf irgendeiner tropischen Insel, weil sie eine Auszeit brauchte.  
Die letzten Monate waren hart für sie Beide gewesen. Und Ben hatte immer das Gefühl gehabt, dass er ihr keine große Stütze gewesen war. Doch er hatte einfach selbst mit sich und dem Tod von Han fertig werden müssen.  
Und als er Leia einmal darauf angesprochen hatte und sich bei ihr dafür entschuldigen wollte, hatte sie einfach abgewunken.

_„Ich kenne dich Ben … du bist deinem Vater in der Hinsicht viel ähnlicher als du denkst. Es ist alles in Ordnung.“_

Als sie ihm schließlich eröffnet hatte über Weihnachten wegzufliegen, hatte er im ersten Moment nicht gewusst, wie er reagieren sollte.  
War er sauer? - Nicht wirklich.  
Enttäuscht? - Vielleicht ein wenig. Er hatte sich schon gewünscht es mit ihr verbringen zu können.

Hux hatte nach seiner Erzählung nur gemeint: „Dann verbring Weihnachten doch mit mir.“

Es war keine Frage gewesen, ein einfaches Statement, dass Ben insgeheim die Welt bedeutete.  
Er und Hux waren erst seit wenigen Monaten ein Paar und diese Sache war noch extrem neu für ihn, weil es noch nie mit jemand anderem so ernst gewesen war.

Ben war unsicher gewesen, was ihn am heutigen Tag erwartete und Hux war in dieser Hinsicht auch ziemlich verschlossen gewesen.  
Ben war am frühen Nachmittag zur Wohnung seines Freundes gefahren, wo dieser ihn in einem hässlichen Weihnachstpullover empfangen hatte. Seine Wohnung war so ordentlich wie immer, doch das erste was Ben auffiel war der große, ungeschmückte Weihnachtsbaum, welcher mitten im Wohnzimmer stand.

„Komm rein,“ forderte Hux ihn auf und Ben trat durch die Tür nach drinnen. „Ich hab mir gedacht, wir könnten den Baum gemeinsam schmücken. Phasma wird später noch kommen und wir werden gemeinsam kochen und gemütlich essen, ehe wir in Christmette gehen.“

Christmette … Ben hatte Hux nie für einen gläubigen Menschen gehalten und es erstaunte ihn ziemlich, dass er soetwas machen wollte. Hux schien seinen Blick zu bemerken.

„Es ist nicht des Glaubens wegen, dass ich in die Kirche gehe. Es hat eher eine Tradition für mich und Phasma. Wir haben die letzten zehn Jahr jedes Weihnachten miteinander verbracht. Jeder von uns hat seine eigenen kleinen Traditionen mitgebracht und Phasmas Familie war streng katholisch. Sie wuchs damit auf und auch wenn sie jetzt nicht mehr wirklich viel Bezug dazu hat, kann sie ein Weihnachten ohne nicht ertragen. Und es hat schon etwas Schönes, mit der festlich geschmückten Kirche, den Gebeten und dem Gesang. Es mag seltsam klingen … aber es ist beruhigend.“

Ben lächelte. Sie hatten in seiner Familie selbst viele Traditionen, welche anderen seltsam erscheinen würden. Und er hoffte, dass sie vielleicht im nächsten Jahr ein weiteres Weihnachten miteinander verbringen würden, sodass er Hux sein Weihnachten zeigen konnte.

„Ich verstehe,“ antwortete er ehrlich.

Hux schenkte ihm eines dieser seltenen Lächeln.

„Lass uns den Baum schmücken,“ meinte er und Ben nickte.

**~*~**

Es war kurz nach Mitternacht, als sie sich zu Dritt auf dem Weg nach Hause befanden.  
Die Kirche war wirklich schön gewesen und Hux hatte nicht gelogen, als er sagte, dass es beruhigend war. Ben fühlte sich befreiter als in den letzten Monaten und er war glücklich.

Hux Hand lag in seiner und sie schlenderten gemütlich durch die verschneiten Straßen. Es war unglaublich ruhig in der Stadt und man hätte beinahe glauben können, dass sie ihnen allein gehörte. Phasma lief ein wenig vor ihnen, die Hände tief in ihre Manteltaschen gegraben und hing für diesen Moment ihren eigenen Gedanken nach.  
Ben vermutete, dass sie ihnen ein wenig Zeit geben wollte.

„Danke für den schönen Abend,“ sagte er schließlich leise zu Hux.

„Nein, ich muss dir danken. Es war der schönste Heilig Abend den ich seit langer Zeit hatte.“

„Hast du dich für etwas bei Gott bedankt in der Kirche?“

Hux schien einen Moment zu zögern, ehe er nickte.

„Wofür?“ wollte Ben wissen.

„Dafür das er mir dich geschickt hat, Ben Solo. Du bist das was ich mir das letzte Jahr ersehnt habe. Und wie es scheint, hat Gott mein flehen erhört.“

Ben wurde rot bis zu den Ohrenspitzen. „Sei nicht albern Hux … als ob ich etwas besonderes wäre.“

„Mehr als du ahnst, Ben. Mehr als du ahnst.“

Hux blieb stehen und zog Ben zurück zu sich. Sie prallten ein wenig gegeneinander und Hux grub eine Hand fest in Bens Haar, ehe er ihn küsste.

„Frohe Weihnachten Ben.“


End file.
